The Twilight 25: Round 4
by Stephanie C
Summary: Twenty-five prompts. Five are photo prompts, twenty are word prompts. Various canon pairings. Some canon stories, some AU. No AH characters. Some prompts are exactly 100 word drabbles, the rest are 1,000 word one shots.
1. Acquiesce

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: # 2 Acquiesce

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee, Aro, OC

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

_Dear Aro,_

_I wanted to formally thank you for the beautiful necklace, though you really shouldn't have. I look forward to wearing it to your Masquerade Ball, which as you know my family and I will be attending._

_I must say, after the turn of events last year we were all surprised to hear about the birth of your son. Nevertheless, we anticipate meeting Claudio. I am sure he is as unique and extraordinary as myself. _

_Best Regards,_

_Renesmee_

Renesmee hesitated before she dropped the envelope into the mailbox. She already dreaded what Aro had planned for her and Claudio.


	2. Elixir

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #9 Elixir

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Nessie, Bella

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Nessie pushed the brim of her hat further up on her forehead. As she poured the milk, sugar, and brown powder into the blender she recited, "Mix, mix, mix together."

"Ness," Bella called, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Ness pressed the green button.

Her mother appeared in an instant. "You made a mess. I told you, if you want to use the kitchen you must ask."

Nessie turned her nose into the air, "A witch does not ask for help when making magical potions."

Bella poured Nessie a glass, "Magical chocolate milk?"

She smiled with mischief, "That's what you think."


	3. Hollow

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #11 Hollow

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Nessie, Uncle Emmett

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

"Now this one. Not so hard this time. It's hollow." Nessie placed the bunny in front of Uncle Emmett. His hand came crashing down like a karate chop. Pieces of chocolate flew everywhere. Nessie laughed and collected the pieces.

There was only one thing his niece craved more than blood, and anytime there was a holiday which commercialized chocolate, Nessie overindulged. "Haven't you had enough? Remember what happened on Valentine's Day?"

Nessie broke off the head of the bunny and placed her fingers inside the hollow head. She bit off the ears so her two fingers could poke out. "Never!"


	4. Jack Daniels

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #1

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Nes had never been drunk before. Didn't think it was possible, though she wondered if Nahuel knew.

A moot point anyway because there she was hammered and playing balance beam at the top of the brick wall, failing to put one foot in front of the other.

One foot missed the surface and Nes fell into the dirt and leaves. She laughed until her head hurt. When she opened her eyes the sky and trees were spinning. Nes focused on Jake Daniels, still on the ledge where she left it. If she could just get that bottle to stay still.


	5. Collapse

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #4 Collapse

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Nessie, Bella

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

The lake had been frozen for weeks. Nessie figured it was completely solid by now. She laced up her skates and took off on the ice. The cold wind brushed by her as she spun. It was exhilarating.

"Nessie!" Bella called. "You shouldn't be out there. It's not safe!"

Nessie stopped, turned, and then was submerged in the frigid water.

Before she could recover from the shock and get out, Bella scooped her out. She wrapped Nessie in her safe arms, but she couldn't give her the warmth she needed.

Nessie needed dry clothes and warm blankets. Bella called Edward.


	6. Simple

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #17 Simple

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee, Momma Bella, Aunt Alice

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

"That dress is _so_ boring. Try on the one Alice picked," I said.

"That one's too showy," Mom complained.

Aunt Alice was appalled, "It's chic!"

Mom rolled her eyes and went into the fitting room with two dresses. When she came out to show us, she had on her _unimaginative_ dress.

A man waiting for his girlfriend was staring at my mom and whistled. I don't know why. Sure the dress fit her like a glove but it was _ordinary_.

Mom smiled, "See? Simple is underrated."

Aunt Alice and I looked at each other. "She needs sparkly jewelry," we said.


	7. Bliss

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #3 Bliss

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee, Bella, Edward

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Renesmee was impatient, but they let Bella hold her at last. She placed her hand on her mother's cheek and thought back to her first memory.

"I remember you, too," Bella whispered.

As Bella pressed her lips to Renesmee's forehead she knew that fighting for her child's life had been worth it.

"Thank you, Bella." Edward brushed his fingers through their daughter's curly hair. "She's truly our miracle, and I now know you were always right about my soul."

Wrapped in their embrace Renesmee was overwhelmingly euphoric. She touched her mother's cheek to express the love and completeness she felt.


	8. Damp

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #5 Damp

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Ness

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Ness stood in her undergarments and socks, filing her nails as she waited for the drier to buzz. A few more minutes and she could throw on her dry jeans and sweater. Like a hug, it's the best feeling in the world to dress yourself in freshly clean, toasty warm clothing. The moment it touched your skin, the goosebumps went away.

Nothing could ever stay dry for long the moment she stepped out the door. The air was always wet in Forks. Even on the rare sunny days there was moisture in the air that made everything damp and uncomfortable.


	9. Demure

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #8 Demure

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

As I open my dad's book, that I'm borrowing, a flash of yellow flutters to the floor. It's a photo. Though the woman in the weathered, sepia photo is from another time, she is familiar. She sits like a statue wearing an embellished corset. My mom's heart-shaped charm hangs around her thin neck and her thick hair is piled high on her head like a Gibson Girl, showing off her youthful features. The same features I see in my dad, and in myself.

I turn over the photo. Written in perfect calligraphy it says,_ Mrs. Elizabeth Masen, June 1899_.


	10. Under

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #23 Under

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Nessie, Zafrina

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

It was just like cliff diving with Jacob back home. Nessie got a head start as she ran and jumped into the river. Zafrina followed close behind and they swam with the current.

Once they reached the lake they floated leisurely in the warm water.

Nessie counted. On three the half human child took a breath and emerged underwater with Zafrina.

The river was still all around them. The creatures of the Amazon scattered away from the two dangerous predators, and that sometimes bothered, saddened, and offended Nessie.

When Nessie exerted her lungs to capacity she came up for air.


	11. Ripple

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #16 Ripple

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee/Jacob

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

The weight is perfect. I knead my fingers against the smooth, white stone.

Jacob shows me how to hold it in my hand and with a flick of the wrist sends the rock skipping across the water's surface.

It is beautiful, like a hasty insect jumping away from a chase.

The rings of each ripple touch, grow bigger until they meet and vanish. The water's calm again. That is how I feel when I am with Jake; at ease, normal, home. Then every so often he does something so _Jacob_; playfully silly that makes me feel like I am skipping.


	12. Decorative Camping

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #7 Decorative Camping

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee/Bella

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

After our hunt Mom and I stopped for the night. We covered the ground and set up a tent with tapestries we bought during our trip. We made ourselves at home as Mom draped her favorite quilt over us.

I grabbed my knapsack so we could look at the T-shirts we've collected. There were some really odd places across America. We laughed at the muscle tee from Alabama that said: Vulcan the Iron Man.

By the time we had littered our tent with odd T-shirts I was exhausted. Mom cradled me in her arms and hummed my lullaby.


	13. Stagger

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #18 Stagger

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Cullen Family, Denali Family; Post-_Breaking Dawn_

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Usually during our Cullen-Denali family reunions we played baseball. With no storm in the forecast everyone decided to play tug-of-war. I was excited until they said it was too dangerous for me to play. Sucks to be a hybrid child.

Bitterly, I sat with Grandma as she refereed the men versus women match.

I didn't know whether to root for Mom or Dad. Uncle Jasper and Uncle Garrett were discussing tacts to win.

Both teams showed powerful force; but with Uncle Emmett's brute strength and Dad's telepathy the women fell upon one another across the center line.


	14. Feign

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #10 Feign

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

My first day of school ever and I'm not sure how to fit in. All I know of behaving like a human I learned from Gramps, and my family in La Push. They are not teenagers though.

First period is Spanish, which I know I will ace, thanks to my aunts, Carmen and Zafrina. I am not worried about my grades.

I watch as the students come into class. I memorize their body language based on their moods; excited, nervous, bored, tired, and indifferent.

Who should I mimic? I'm not sure what I am feeling and how to express it.


	15. Return

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #15 Return

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Ness, parents, Charlie, Sue

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

It had been several years since Charlie saw his daughter and granddaughter. The Cullens did not stay in Forks for long after Ness' birth. Charlie's health had been declining and with his future unclear, there was only one thing he wanted for Christmas.

He knew there was something supernatural about them. Still, when Bella arrived, he was weirded out that she and Edward had not aged a day, and that Ness appeared more grown up than her actual age.

It didn't matter. He was with his family. Bella and Sue cooked while Edward and Ness helped Charlie decorated the tree.


	16. Push

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #12 Push

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Ness/Jacob

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Ness locked her arm with Jacob's as he looked out towards the waves of First Beach. It was too cloudy to see James Island, but she knew Jacob was thinking of Billy's final resting place.

With a nudge she urged him to sit with her on the driftwood. He hadn't spoken a word since his heartfelt eulogy that morning. Her best friend was grieving and she didn't know how to help him. Ness sympathized yet realized she would never truly understand the pain of losing her father.

Ness feared breaking the silence so she placed her hand on Jacob's cheek.


	17. Wander

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #24 Wander

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Nessie/Edward

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Nessie watched her father's long, slender fingers glide gracefully over the black and white keys. Placing her small hands on the piano she emulated his movements.

At first she followed Edward's lead, but then she felt the song take over her and gave in to its will. She closed her eyes to feel the music. Her mind drifted away as the divine notes compelled her.

As Edward read her erratic thoughts he was filled with pride that his daughter inherited his musical talent. He felt incredibly blessed.

They played in perfect unison as they improvised a composition for their symphony.


	18. Forest Lovers

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #13 Forest Lovers

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee/nameless boyfriend

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Hand in hand and swinging our arms, we run through the woods with our bare, muddy feet touching the earth. Our buoyant laughs and exclamations of love carry through the lively forest.

We reach the summit and sit to take a moment. All it takes is an inviting look before we are embracing and kissing.

My sweetheart takes a trinket out of his pocket and says, "I made this for you, Ness."

With a gasp I exclaim, "It's lovely." It's a beautiful, intricately woven bracelet made with luxurious silk threads and turquoise beads.

I thank him with a sweet kiss.


	19. Defile

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #6 Defile

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Canon couples post-Breaking Dawn

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

The big day. For the first time Aunt Rose had the big wedding she always dreamed of. All our friends who had vouched for me attended.

For days we celebrated with song, dance, and laughter. We lived it up at our family's French villa.

Until the Volturi crashed the party. They were insulted they were the only vampire coven in the world not invited.

I could see Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were about to rip heads off until Uncle Jasper calmed everyone down. What's done is done; therefore, there was no need to have it end in a massacre.


	20. Some Me Time

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #25 Some Me Time

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Living with such a big family it's absolutely impossible to have any privacy, especially with their supernatural abilities. I love them dearly, but whenever I am under stress they make me feel claustrophobic. I need some alone time.

I prepare the bathroom for my own personal spa day. The Roman bathtub is up to the rim with hot water and bath salts. Scented candles surround the edge. If the mood strikes, I have my favorite Jane Austen novel near by.

The water feels so good my muscles instantly relax. I can fall asleep in here if I am not careful.


	21. Leaving on a Jet Plane

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #19 Leaving on a Jet Plane

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Nessie, Edward

Rating: PG

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Nessie pressed her face against the glass and watched below. "Daddy, they're loading our luggage."

Edward picked his daughter up. "I see." He then pointed straight ahead, "Look into the plane. You can see the pilot."

"He's gonna fly it!" Nessie shouted with excitement.

People turned to look. Edward could hear a mix of thoughts. Some thought his daughter was adorable and knew this was her first time flying. They also thought he was a teen father. Others were annoyed and not looking forward to spending 8 hours on a plane with a toddler.

"Shh, not so loud," Edward whispered.


	22. Surface

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #21 Surface

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee/nameless students

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

The guys just couldn't take the heat wave any longer. So they ditched their class to go swimming in the lake. They were like kids again as they jumped off the dock and swung from the vines.

Only one thing distracted them from their fun. At first it was a strange dark shape on the water's surface, then became an hourglass figure. Her seductive, soulful song kept them entranced.

When she was close enough they recognized the siren. Renesmee called one of them into her arms and he went without protest. Gently she tilted his head and bit his neck.


	23. Stolen

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #20 Stolen

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee, Rosalie

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Without warning, Renesmee touched Rosalie's cold cheek and projected the memory of her birth. Renesmee remembered Edward delivering her and then reaching out to Bella, who was losing consciouness.

Rosalie didn't anticpate this. "I'm sorry. She died. I'm your mother now," she lied.

Renesmee scowled at her, and showed Rosalie what she secretly witnessed.

A voice from the cell phone said, _"Edward wants his daughter back. Come home before Bella wakes. They'll forgive you."_

"Emmett, they never really wanted her."

"_Rose, be reasonable. She's not yours."_

Rosalie stood silently. Finally she demanded, "Come meet us and we'll go away together."


	24. Trap

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #22 Trap

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee, Volturi, Bella

Rating: R

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

It was an absolute mistake to come to Volterra. We should have known this elaborate celebration was a ruse to lure us here for Aro's ultimate plan.

I was blind folded, gagged, my hands bound together, and roughly pushed down a corridor. I have no idea where they have taken the rest of my family, but they sure did a superb job of separating us.

We came to an unexpected halt. Harshly, someone came from behind and held my head between his hands, threatening to snap it off.

"No!" Mom screamed.

"Make your choice wisely, my dear Bella," Aro threatened.


	25. Quixotic

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Prompt: #14 Quixotic

Pen name: Stephanie C

Pairing: Renesmee (in utero), Bella, Edward

Rating: PG-13

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:

community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

She had heard his muffled, velvet voice through the darkness, _"Not this child, Bella. Not mine." _It was filled with such vile hate and contempt that it had made her feel hopeless.

Self-preservation kicked in. How could she convince that voice that she meant no harm when she couldn't communicate? It was idealistic, but her only hope was that Bella could convince him that she was worth it. She loved Bella. She even loved that velvet voice. An overwhelming need took over her to shout that she wanted to be loved.

"_Did you say something?" _the velvet voice asked_._


End file.
